The Cybertronian that Changed his spark
by Sirius Pax
Summary: she's brought in because she's captured, they didn't expect her to be so young. she's born in the war, and Knock Out's sister. her parents were killed, and she was saved by the team. the 'cons had her back, but she was captured, and now, she's like a pet to Ratchet, always following him in her wolf form. Optimus/OC. Rated T for contact.
1. dragged into base

The Cybertronian that changed his spark

Dragged into base

A Decepticon's been captured. Goldennight, Knock Out's sister, has been dragged into base. She doesn't really get along with anyone since her brutal first encounter with Megatron, he had beaten her, and she's only a few thousand years old. When she gets to base, she shows she knows her way around a med-bay and that she needs a place to live like a sparkling, which she never got to do. Goldennight responds to Ratchet and doesn't have many complications; in fact, he grows fond, caring, protective, and responsible for her. How will Goldennight get along as Ratchet as her master?

Goldennight growled as she was hauled into the Autobot's base through the ground bridge. She was a Decepticon. Goldennight sighed when she was set on the ground. Goldennight growled when Ratchet came forward. "Easy 'con." He growled and Goldennight growled at him again. Ratchet growled back.

Ratchet lifted her up and she tried to struggle, but Ratchet held on. Goldennight snarled at Ratchet and he just led her to the med-bay. All the 'bots followed, Goldennight didn't see the humans following though. Ratchet forced Goldennight to sit on the berth and she snarled at him again.

Goldennight kept an optic on the medic as he walked around. Goldennight growled at the 'bots as they came near. "If you don't pipe down you'll have more damage to you." Ratchet growled and Goldennight snarled at him and the wrench.

"I've had worse, 'bot." Goldennight spat and continued casually. "How yah think it feel when yah are bein' beat by 'tron. Not pleasant I'll tell yah. Starscream hasn't had worse. I'm his target alright. Just his punchin' bag. Not like I mean a thin' tah his cause. The glitch. Love tah rip his helm off, considahin' what he did tah me and Screamah. Next time I see him I'll get him."

Goldennight was a Decepticon grounder. She had an Aston martin alt. mode, like her brother Knock Out, but was blue and gold. "Pot headed brothah nevah stands up for me's. Tah concerned for his paint's sake." Goldennight spat as she turned her helm from the 'bots to be met by the humans.

Goldennight jumped and growled as a femme climbed onto her leg. "Miko. That isn't a good idea." Bulk' warned. Goldennight studied the femme named Miko. She leaned down and cocked her helm at the small human.

Goldennight pulled back quickly when she started to speak. Goldennight ignored it. Miko hit her armor and Goldennight commented, "I'm not like my brothah Knock Out. Scratch my paint all yah want. I won't mind."

Goldennight looked back at the 'bots. She looked at the humans. A tall mech came forward and she leaned down to him and studied him. She growled lowly at him and slowly drew back. Goldennight turned quickly when she felt a 'bot touch her. It was Ratchet.

He brought her servos in front of her and put an energon cube in her servos. "How do I know yah didn't poison it?" she questioned as she looked at the energon cube with one optic as she held it in front of the light. Ratchet snorted and said, "If it were to be poisoned Optimus would be furious with me." Goldennight shrugged and drank it.

It wasn't poisoned. For a little fun, Goldennight acted as if she was poisoned. Everyone turned to Ratchet and Goldennight leaned up as she laughed. "I nevah said I wasn't a jokah." Goldennight commented. Goldennight turned on _**love like woe**_ and started to nod her helm to the beat.

Ratchet grumbled and Goldennight snickered. Miko laughed. Goldennight looked down at her and cocked her helm at her again. Goldennight smiled and shot at Miko and growled at her. Miko screamed and fell off of Goldennight's leg. Goldennight gasped and quickly caught her. She set Miko gently on the berth and everyone stared at her.

Goldennight cocked her helm again. Her gold optics dilated like Bumblebee's do. Goldennight studied the 'bots thoroughly and found out their specialties. Goldennight growled. "So what? Am I supposed tah stay on this medical berth for the rest of my days?" Goldennight shot and Ratchet growled, "You are to stay in the med-bay. You can move around, but can't go out of the med-bay unless said you can."

"Been stuck in one on the Nemesis my days and in one before the war, why not on the Autobot base!" Goldennight said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Not like I have anythin' bettah tah do now that 'tron isn't around tah beat me up. I guess I'll just fix some thin's, considahin' that there's a big pile ovah there." Goldennight finished and pointed at the broken tools.

Ratchet growled at her and said as he stepped in front of the pile, "Don't even think about touching those." "I've fixed plenty of tools on the Nemesis thank yah very much. I know my way around a med-bay. Stupid 'tron assigned me there; even though I can fight as well as I can do medical procedures. Fixed more 'cons in my time than Knocks, and he's way oldah than me." Goldennight spat at the medic.

He rolled his optics and turned away. Goldennight smiled and grabbed a wrench without anyone seeing. She waited for the right moment and grabbed a broken tool. She started to tighten the screws and fixed the wiring. She put the casing on and said, "Here yah go." Everyone turned to her and she set the tool on Ratchet's desk.

Miko burst out laughing at Ratchet's expression. "You sneaky fragger." Ratchet said as he picked up the tool and inspected it. Goldennight smiled and said, "I'll take that as a compliment, considahin' the fact that I would do that regularly tah Knock Out. He hated it when I would fix his thin's." Ratchet made an impressed look and said, "A perfect fix."

"I told yah medic, I know my way around a med-bay." Goldennight said as she picked up another tool. She fixed it quickly and picked up another. "Knock Out had a pile 3 times the size of this one, kept me busy." Goldennight commented. She soon had 5 tools fixed. A black man in a suit was placed on the berth and Goldennight looked at him. "I am Agent Fowler."

"Agent Fowlah." Goldennight pronounced his name differently thanks to her line of speech and Fowler growled, "Fowl-er." "Fowl-ah." Goldennight repeated and started to smile. "Fowl." Fowler said and Goldennight repeated, "Fowl." "Er." "Ah." Goldennight copied and Fowler kicked her. Goldennight whined and shied away a little, she had been hit there and it still hurt.

Goldennight started to get angry. Goldennight shook. Goldennight transformed to a Cybertronian wolf and snarled at Fowler. "Fowlah, yah will be lucky if I don't go wolf hunt on yah." Goldennight growled. Fowler started to back up and Goldennight growled at the cuffs. Goldennight bit them and they snapped in half. Goldennight transformed and picked up the wrench.

She sat down and started to fix it. Ratchet got a devious grin and when Goldennight was finished with the cuffs, handed her another tool to fix. She fixed it and Ratchet handed her another tool. It went on like that and Goldennight kept taking the tools from Ratchet and fixing them. Everyone except for Optimus burst out laughing.

Goldennight shook her helm and looked at her servos to see the tool she was working on in them. Goldennight looked at Ratchet's desk and smiled weakly and said, "Oops." Goldennight then smiled widely and said, "That's me for yah." Ratchet couldn't help but smile at that. Goldennight went back to the tool she was working on and soon put it down.

She lay down on the berth and said, "Don't mind me; med-bays are like my home." Goldennight reached behind her and everyone pointed their blasters at her. Goldennight stopped, then slowly pulled out a ball. Goldennight started to toss it.

Ratchet grabbed the ball in midair and Goldennight whined. "There's a tracking beacon on it." "Connected tah me!" Goldennight whined and grabbed her ball from Ratchet. Goldennight lowly growled at him then started to toss the ball again.

Arcee shot the ball and it flew out the door. Goldennight's head shot in the direction of which it flew off. Goldennight scrambled off the berth and quickly transformed to a wolf and ran out after the ball. Everyone thought she was trying to escape and ran after her. They stopped to see Goldennight with the ball in her mouth, her tail wagging.

Goldennight dropped the ball and edged it to Ratchet. Goldennight looked up at him and barked. Ratchet carefully picked it up. Goldennight got in running position and Ratchet looked at everyone. "Throw the ball, Ratchet!" Miko said and Ratchet growled at her.

Ratchet threw the ball and Goldennight burst after it. Goldennight jumped at the ball and grabbed it in her mouth. She shook her helm and trotted back to Ratchet. She put the ball in his servo and got back into running position. Ratchet sighed and threw the ball again. Goldennight ran after it and skidded past it. Goldennight turned around sharply and her claws made a scratching sound.

Goldennight grabbed the ball in her mouth and trotted back to Ratchet. He walked off. Goldennight whined. Goldennight carefully walked behind him. Everyone was snickering, that including Optimus. Ratchet turned to the snickers and looked down.

Goldennight was on her belly, crawling forward, edging the ball forward. "Go beg someone else to do it." Ratchet said and turned back to his desk. Ratchet heard a whining and turned back to Goldennight. Goldennight looked up at him and kept whining.

Ratchet sighed and snatched the ball up, he knew she was younger than Bumblebee and probably never got to play or know her creators. He threw it down the hall and watched as Goldennight ran after it. "I don't think that was such a good idea, Ratchet." Optimus warned and a few seconds later there was a crash and a yelp.

Everyone ran in the direction of the yelp and crash. They slid to a stop to see a red, white, blue, and grey covered wolf form. The wolf looked at them and picked up the ball in front of it. The wolf walked to Ratchet and he sighed and shook his helm. Ratchet took the ball, but didn't throw it.

Goldennight looked at him confused. "Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen. Clean up this mess while Ratchet cleans up Goldennight." Optimus said and they nodded and got to work. Optimus and Ratchet turned to the originally gold wolf with a blue streak down her back to see her licking the paint off of her, without much success, with her glossa.

Ratchet shook his helm and said, "Come with me." Goldennight looked up at him and got up and trotted after him. Ultra Magnus looked at Optimus and said, "You aren't really going to let a Decepticon have the run of the place are you?"

Optimus looked at him and said, "Yes, I am." "But why?" "She is young, probably younger than Bumblebee. She needs space to roam and play." "But you see the messes she can make." Ultra Magnus protested as he waved to the paint puddles.

"She is uncontrollable." Ultra Magnus shot and Optimus said, "She is calm, in my optics, and for her age. I do also see she has a response to Ratchet. He will be able to control her." "If she gets paint on me in the process I won't be too happy." Ultra Magnus sighed and Optimus looked at him amused.

The 2 walked off to the med-bay to see how the cleaning process was going. When they got there, they froze. Goldennight was struggling with Ratchet as he tried to clean her. "Don't just stand there, try to help some!" Ratchet shot and the 2 quickly walked forward.

They held onto Goldennight and Ratchet started to clean her. Goldennight shrank into a ball as Ratchet cleaned her in a ticklish spot. Ratchet sighed when he was finished. Goldennight jumped off the berth and batted the ball around as Ultra Magnus, Optimus, and Ratchet watched.

Goldennight hit the wall helm first and winced. Ratchet smirked and snickered. Goldennight pulled back from the wall and growled at it, barring her sharp teeth. Goldennight looked around for the ball. Ratchet was in the process of picking up the ball. Ratchet bent up and gasped as he saw Goldennight pouncing on him. She landed on top of him and barked at him happily, her tail wagging.

Ratchet sat up and Goldennight tumbled off. Goldennight sat up and shook her helm. She watched as Ratchet pulled back his servo and threw the ball. She quickly got up and ran after it. Everyone walked in and Goldennight plowed into 'Bee as she caught the ball. 'Bee whirled in surprise and Goldennight whined as she looked at Ratchet.

'Bee tried to get up and Goldennight winced. Goldennight kept whining to Ratchet and he sighed when he watched as 'Bee fumbled and fell. Ratchet lifted 'Bee up from off of Goldennight and Goldennight shook as she got up. Goldennight rubbed against Ratchet's legs as in thank you.

Ratchet sighed as Goldennight dropped the ball in his servo. Ratchet threw it and she ran after it and into the main room. Ratchet carefully walked out and tried to get to his berth room unseen. But Goldennight saw him and ran at him. Goldennight skidded to a stop and knocked Ratchet down. Ratchet gasped as he fell and Goldennight looked at him apologetically.

Ratchet groaned as he started up and Goldennight pushed him up. Goldennight kept on his heels as he walked to his berth room. Goldennight trotted in behind him and he sat down on his berth. He looked down at the floor and looked surprised when he saw Goldennight sitting in front of him. Ratchet sighed and shook his helm.

He laid down and fell into recharge. Goldennight carefully got onto the berth and curled up beside him, her ball on the floor by the door. She too fell into recharge.

Optimus walked up to Ratchet's door and knocked. There was no response. Everyone looked at Optimus concerned; they had seen Goldennight go in after Ratchet and were thinking the most horrible conclusion. Optimus opened the door. They walked in and froze. 'Bee whirled and Goldennight's helm rose up and her optics slowly opened.

Goldennight looked at the 'bots and humans wearily, then lay her helm back down and fell back into recharge, her helm resting on her paws. Everyone just stared. Ratchet's arm moved and everyone watched as it went to Goldennight's frame and held her. Goldennight flinched, but sank back into the berth.

Optimus slowly and carefully walked to Ratchet and the wolf. He touched Ratchet's shoulder and Ratchet opened his optics slowly. Ratchet looked around and his gaze found Goldennight in deep recharge beside him.

"I am surprised by your actions, Ratchet." Optimus complimented and Ratchet looked at him confused and said, "I did not let her up here." Goldennight's optics opened once more and she got up and hopped off the berth. Everyone followed. Goldennight transformed and stretched. She walked to the med-bay and sat on the berth she had sat on earlier.

She grabbed a wrench and broken tool and started to fix it. Everyone could now see how recharge deprived she was. Ratchet walked forward and put his servo on her shoulder and she flinched, whined, and cowered away. "Goldennight." Ratchet said and Goldennight said quickly, "I'm workin' lord Megatron. I promise I'm not laggin' and wasn't. Please don't beat me again."

Ratchet helped her off the berth and she cowered down, awaiting her beating. Ratchet bent down to her level and said, "Goldennight, it's just me." Goldennight opened one of her optics and looked at him. Goldennight turned her helm away. Ratchet touched her shoulder again, and Goldennight whimpered.

Ratchet quickly pulled away, he could feel the sensation of her scared being as well as feel the pain and radiation of the wound. Ratchet tried to help her up, but where he touched her made her whimper. He and 'Bee together got her on a berth. Ratchet scanned her and said, "She has a lot of wounds, a walking wounded." "'Tron told Knocks not tah repair me so I would learn my lessons." Goldennight spat Megatron's nickname.

Goldennight whimpered as Ratchet started to press on the wounds. "This certainly answers the question of how menacing Megatron can be." Ratchet said as he put Goldennight to stasis. He then started to work on her. Everyone stood by, Optimus the most concerned. Megatron had treated a young, sparkling like, femme on his side this way, and didn't even let her be repaired.

Optimus stalked out as Ratchet pulled away, but asked first, "Inform me when she is awake." Ratchet nodded as Optimus stalked out. Optimus walked to the monitor and contacted the Nemesis. "Ah. Optimus, why do you contact me?" Megatron asked evilly. "We have Goldennight." Optimus replied in a tone he had never used as a Prime.

"Ah. May I see the sparkling worrier?" he asked and Optimus replied, "She is in stasis, as of Ratchet had just repaired her of her wounds you have given her." Megatron's face plates went dark. "She was supposed to keep those to learn her lessons." He growled. "You know better. She is a femme, a young one, born in the time the war was ravaging most likely. She never got to live freely." Optimus growled back, just as angry.

"Why would you care for a Decepticon?" Megatron questioned. Optimus caught sight of Knock Out holding a sign behind Megatron that said, "Thank you!" "She is young, Megatron. She needs to play, not fight. Tell me, how many times did you beat her?" Optimus growled. "Over a hundred." Megatron replied evilly while smiling the part.

Knock Out flipped over the sign and it said, "Please take care of her. She needs freedom, not war. I need her to grow strong, and learn what it is like to have friends. I promised our creators I would take care of her, but I failed. Please do what I couldn't." Knock Out's helm turned down and he walked out with a frown on his face plates.

"You shall never see her again as I will try to withhold that." Optimus said to Megatron. Ratchet and the others were waiting by the main hanger's main hallway opening and watching. "Optimus." Ratchet said and Optimus turned to him. Goldennight scampered forward, in her wolf form. She put her front paws on Optimus's chassis and licked his face plates.

Megatron growled. Goldennight looked at him and whimpered and hid behind Optimus. "Knock Out!" Megatron hollered and Knock Out quickly came in. Megatron walked out as Knock Out came up to the screen. Goldennight transformed and stepped from behind Optimus. "Bubba?" she asked and Knock Out smiled and said, "It's me sis."

Goldennight smiled. "We'll see each other again, I promise." Knock Out said as he put his servo to the screen. Goldennight put hers to the screen against his. "Remember that." Knock Out asked of her and she nodded. Knock Out smiled and said, "I'll try to make it soon, but for now, get to know the Autobots, they're your home now. Goodbye." "Bye." Goldennight replied and the transmission ended.

Goldennight turned to Optimus and asked, "Yah are really goin' tah try tah make sure Megatron won't see me in life agains?" Optimus nodded and Goldennight clasped onto him and didn't let go. Ratchet burst into a snicker fit at that. Optimus looked at him, then back to Goldennight. A bit of his spark did something it hadn't since he was Orion Pax, fluttered at the touch of a femme.

Optimus had had femmes in his life before he was a Prime, but they had abandoned him. But this Decepticon was changing his spark, and Ratchet's as well. Optimus and Ratchet could both see it. Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other as Goldennight clutched onto Optimus. Optimus looked back to the 'con and gently placed his servo on her helm.

Goldennight looked up at him and never let go, her helm not even above his waist line, she was shorter than Arcee. Optimus looked to Ratchet for a little assistance and he brought out the ball and called, "Goldennight."

Goldennight looked to him and saw the ball. Goldennight's gold optics dilated. Ratchet threw the ball and Goldennight let go of Optimus and transformed and ran after the ball. Goldennight pounced onto the ball and ran into the wall.

Goldennight winced. Goldennight ran up to Ratchet and Optimus and put the ball on the floor. She got in running position and Optimus picked up the ball. He threw the ball and Goldennight ran after it again. Goldennight caught it in midair and brought it back. Goldennight smiled as she dropped the ball. Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other and smiled.

"Maybe we should go outside for her to have more space." Optimus suggested and Goldennight hopped around. Ratchet nodded in agreement as Goldennight ran into a wall as she hopped around. Goldennight winced again. Everyone transformed and sped out and Goldennight trotted out after Optimus. They all transformed and took turns throwing the ball.

The humans laughed when Goldennight walked up to them and nuzzled them with her nose. She pushed Raf and Miko down and they laughed as she tickled them. Everyone started to laugh. Goldennight suddenly gasped and hollered, "Optimus! Look out!"


	2. attack of Megatron and care

The Cybertronian that changed his spark 2

Attack of Megatron and care

Optimus and Ratchet have been touched by Goldennight. It's her first time outside of the base and Megatron has found them. Find out what happens. I only own Goldennight.

"Optimus! Look out!" Goldennight hollered and ran to Optimus. She knocked him out of the way as Megatron shot. The shot hit her and she flew back and into the cliff. Goldennight screamed as she was buried with boulders. Optimus and Ratchet's helms shot to Megatron and they growled.

Ratchet ran to the boulder pile and started to throw the boulders away. Optimus charged at Megatron and started to lash out at him. Ratchet found Goldennight's helm and yelled, "OPTIMUS!" Optimus punched Megatron back then ran to Ratchet. The rest of the team distracted Megatron.

Optimus helped Ratchet get the boulders off the rest of Goldennight's body. 'Bee was thrown back and Optimus growled. Optimus ran at Megatron and punched him repeatedly. "You will not hurt anyone that is under my vision." Optimus growled and Megatron stared at him.

Optimus growled at punched Megatron again and he flew back and hit a cliff. He quickly transformed and flew off. Optimus helped Ratchet take Goldennight inside while Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus got 'Bee in.

Optimus stumbled back after Goldennight was on a medical berth and sat down on some crates and held his helm. Ratchet took care of Goldennight then 'Bee. He saw his leader sitting and rushed over. He looked over Optimus and gasped.

"Optimus." He stated and Optimus looked up at him. Optimus looked down at himself and saw a gash on his chassis, right above his spark. Optimus got up and started for a berth. Optimus fell down and couldn't get up. He tried to force himself up, but couldn't. Optimus's arms gave out and he fell to the ground.

Ratchet rushed over and turned Optimus over. Optimus looked to everyone then to Goldennight and 'Bee. 'Bee was watching and looked horrified. Optimus looked to Goldennight to see her crying and the horror on her face plates increased by 1000%. She got up off the berth and stumbled over to Optimus.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Please don't leave." Ratchet pulled her back gently and she watched as he started to work on Optimus. Optimus's optics offlined and Goldennight whimpered as she started to cry again. She scrambled up and ran to a corner of the med-bay. She hid her face plates in the corner as she cried.

Ratchet and Ultra Magnus got Optimus on a berth and Ratchet hooked him up to monitors. Ratchet looked around for Goldennight and walked over to her. Ratchet knelt down to her and touched her shoulder. She turned to him and he wiped away her tears.

Ratchet helped her up and led her out of the med-bay. Ratchet helped her onto his berth and said, "You need recharge. I'll watch Optimus." Ratchet was about to leave and Goldennight said quietly, "Please tell me when he is awake." Ratchet turned to her and nodded then left.

Goldennight lay down on the berth and fell into a recharge full of nightmares. First she was being beat where her limbs had fallen off by Megatron. The next was when Megatron killed her creators. She had woken up from the first dream, but couldn't wake up from this one.

Goldennight woke up as Megatron burst in. "Please! Just let our sparkling go!" Goldennight's carrier pleaded. Megatron chuckled and said, "Give her to Knock Out." Goldennight's sire handed Goldennight to Knock Out and Megatron motioned him over. Knock Out walked over and Megatron took Goldennight from him. Goldennight started to cry. Goldennight was only 17 years old and very small.

Megatron growled and dropped Goldennight on the ground. Goldennight cried louder. "Helena! Sacrum!" they were the calls of Ratchet. Ratchet burst in as Megatron shot down Goldennight's creators. Orion, Tailgate, Arcee, Cliffjumper, Bulk', and 'Bee rushed in. Ratchet grabbed Goldennight from the ground and ran out.

Goldennight held onto him as she shook and cried. Ratchet rubbed her back gently. Ratchet ran into the hideout and locked the cellar door. Goldennight's crying subsided and Ratchet wiped away her tears. He rocked back and forward and listened as Megatron ordered for the Decepticons to find him and Goldennight. Ratchet prayed they wouldn't find the secret door.

"They're not hear, lord Megatron." A drone stated and Megatron growled and said, "They couldn't have gone far." Ratchet listened as the pedesteps grew distant. He peeked out to see the team coming. Ratchet carefully crawled out of the cellar and held Goldennight close. She then fell into recharge.

Goldennight shot up and looked around. Ratchet suddenly burst in because he had heard whines and whimpers and saw Goldennight had been crying and still was. "Goldennight! What's wrong?" Ratchet asked gently as he rushed over to Goldennight. He wiped away her tears and Goldennight stuttered, "Yah… yah were there… wh-when my cre-creators w-were shot down. Yah saved me with Arcee, 'Bee, Optimus, Bulk', and 2 othah mechs."

Ratchet's optics dilated then he closed them and nodded. "I miss 'em." Goldennight whispered and Ratchet held her close and said, "I miss them too." They sat there in silence for a while and Goldennight let her emotions flow out.

She wiped her tears away and Ratchet whispered, "Optimus is awake." Goldennight looked up at him and Ratchet helped her off the berth. She transformed and ran as quick as she could to the med-bay. Everyone stepped out of the way as Goldennight burst in. Goldennight transformed as she got to the side of Optimus's berth and skidded to a stop, almost sliding past.

Optimus looked to her and she started to cry and held onto him. Goldennight's tears fell on his frame and her frame racked as she cried. "Out." Ratchet growled to the others and pointed to the door and they walked out. Goldennight turned to Ratchet and he nodded then walked out.

Goldennight turned to Optimus and held onto him tighter. Optimus moved one of his servos to her back and ran it gently up and down her back. Goldennight held on tighter to Optimus. Optimus turned his helm to see Goldennight's face plates. An overwhelming sensation came over her and she repeatedly kissed his cheek plates.

"I was so worried." She whispered before kissing Optimus's cheek plate again. Optimus was stunned, but held Goldennight close. His helm nuzzled into her neck and his glossa slipped through some of her neck cables. Goldennight purred a little and held onto Optimus tighter.

Optimus's motor purred as Goldennight held onto him. Goldennight was about to pull away, but Optimus pulled her on top of him. Optimus held on tight to the femme, her frame slightly racking from her small sobs. Optimus held her closer.

"Will yah be alright?" Goldennight whispered. "I'm going to live." Optimus replied with a chuckle. Goldennight glared at him and said, "I knew that." Optimus chuckled as Goldennight gently hit him over the helm. Goldennight quickly slid from on top of Optimus and started a conversation as the door started opening.

In walked Ratchet. "Goldennight, could you help me get Optimus to his room?" he asked and Goldennight nodded and helped Optimus up. They walked Optimus to his berth room where he lay down, propped up partly by the wall.

Ratchet walked out and Goldennight scrambled up onto Optimus's berth. She sat down in front of him and looked around the room. She was used to low light so she was still adjusting to the bright light. She wasn't used to the peacefulness of a berth room, but she didn't even know what one was like, considering she never had one to sleep in.

The only home she knew was the med-bay, where she had seen many brutal things. They hadn't removed her when the wounded came in, but one would hold her to make her watch. The images were imprinted on her processor, and she had never known peace.

Goldennight turned back to Optimus to see him looking at her curiously. "I've nevah slept in a berth room; I'm still adjustin' tah the light and peacefulness." She stated and Optimus nodded. Goldennight crawled forward when Optimus motioned for her to come to him. Goldennight knelt in front of him and Optimus wrapped his arms around her waist.

Goldennight gasped and Optimus pulled her on top of him. Optimus nuzzled his helm into her neck and slipped his glossa through some of her neck cables. Goldennight's motors purred and Optimus chuckled. Goldennight ran her servos delicately over Optimus's frame and he groaned and put his helm to the wall. Goldennight smiled and got into a straddling position against him.

Goldennight gently kissed his chassis and Optimus's motors roared loud and clear. Goldennight giggled and slowly moved up. She kissed right next to Optimus's mouth and was about to do so again when Optimus turned his helm, their lips clashing together. They both 'melted' and hung onto each other. Little did they know that a certain Miko was watching.

She was baffled. She couldn't get out of the room unless she wanted to get caught. So she was recording the whole thing. She had dragged Raf and Jack along and they were silently snickering. Goldennight suddenly froze and growled as her optics dimmed and went out of focus. She crawled from Optimus and transformed to a wolf.

She stalked to the end of the berth and jumped down. She growled and chased after the humans and toyed with them. They squirmed as she raised them off the ground with her dentas and showed them to Optimus. Optimus growled and the humans gasped.

They squirmed and Optimus realized Miko wasn't there. He watched as she ran across the floor. Goldennight noticed to. She gave the humans to Optimus then bolted after Miko. She got in front of the door and growled. She picked Miko up and she thrashed about.

"PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled over and over and over and over… you get the point. Goldennight hopped onto the berth and curled up. She sat Miko down and watched her intently. Optimus looked at them just as intently. "Miko dragged us along!" Raf and Jack stated and pointed at Miko. Miko growled and said, "I wanted to go on an adventure."

"Optimus, how could you love a Decepticon?" Raf asked. Goldennight rolled her optics again and turned from them. She stuck her nose in the air in disapproval to that question. "She is not a Decepticon. Nor was she ever." Optimus replied.

He looked to her for a minute and they locked optics. "I knew her in the war on Cybertron. We had to save her. We are but barely years apart." Optimus stated then looked back to the humans. "She knew me even when I was Orion." Optimus stated and Goldennight walked fancy like into his lap. She curled up and looked at the humans again.

Optimus petted her and her tail wagged back and forward. Goldennight suddenly grabbed Miko in her dentas and she thrashed about. Optimus took the hint and chuckled. Goldennight hopped down and trotted through the door. Optimus followed with the boys. Goldennight trotted into the main room with Optimus following, limping partly.

"Optimus, you should not be walking…" Ratchet trailed off and started to laugh as he saw the struggling Miko in between Goldennight's dentas. Goldennight smiled as she held Miko and leaned against the wall. She dropped Miko on the platform and walked over to Optimus. He slid the boys onto her helm and she put them on the platform as well.

"Optimus, get back to your berth room now." Ratchet growled and started forward. He looked like a slagging beast. Goldennight quickly transformed and helped Optimus to his berth room. Optimus looked down at Goldennight and smiled and she smiled back.

"I'm your little huntah dog." She whispered as she leaned against him. Optimus looked at her confused. "There is a human constellation called Orion. He has a Canis major and Canis minor dog, both constellations. Sirius is the star that is also known as his dog." Goldennight explained.

Optimus chuckled and said, "That fits your personality. Mainly because your middle designation is Sirius." Goldennight giggled and Optimus held her close as they walked down the hall.

Ratchet was watching from the end of the hall. He shook his helm and chuckled. He walked to the computer system to only sigh. "Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, you must go after this relic." He ordered and opened a bridge. The 3 sped through.

Optimus continued to toy with the small femme and she giggled and blushed. Optimus slid his glossa through some of Goldennight's neck cables and she moaned in pleasure. Optimus chuckled as he pulled away and kissed her repeatedly. Goldennight hung onto him.

Optimus trailed kisses down to Goldennight's neck where he nipped at her main energon line. Goldennight squeaked and tensioned up. Optimus chuckled and ran his servos down her body, effectively calming the puny femme. Goldennight whimpered as Optimus ran his servo over her interphasing panel and clung to Optimus tighter.

"Do you remember before you were stolen by Megatron what we did?" Optimus asked and kissed Goldennight. "We interphased." Goldennight whispered and kissed Optimus back. Optimus chuckled and pulled the femme on top of him. "Would you like to do so again?" Optimus asked. Goldennight giggled and said, "When yah can force back an immediate overload."

Optimus grumbled and Goldennight giggled. She ran her servo down Optimus's face plates and whispered, "Don't worry, yah'll get it." Optimus's motor roared. Goldennight giggled as she put her helm to Optimus's chassis. Optimus whined then went into recharge after Goldennight.

"WHAT!?" "It's exactly as I said it, boss 'bot's loco for her." Miko stated and handed Raf her phone. He played the video. Miko crossed her arms as she looked at the 'bots. They stared at her. Out of them all, Ratchet was the calmest. He chuckled and said, "Of course he is, he was on Cybertron." Everyone looked at him.

He shrugged and started off. Ultra Magnus stepped in front of him. "Exactly." He growled. Ratchet crossed his arms and glared at him. Ratchet turned when he heard pounding to see Optimus being helped by Goldennight into the room.

Everyone turned to them. "I have a bad feelin' that includes Miko in it." Goldennight muttered as Optimus sat on some crates. He looked to her and nodded. "Cybertron, with Goldennight, explain." Ratchet stated and Goldennight growled, "The slaggin' glitch showed 'em the video."

Optimus crossed his arms and gave his team a hard glare. "We're not telling." They stated confidently. Ratchet sighed walked out. He came back with a box of cameras. "What the…?" Goldennight looked at them confused as Optimus face palmed and muttered under his intakes. Goldennight looked at him then back to Ratchet.

She didn't know what they were. "What are they?" Goldennight asked as she leaned forward and cocked her helm to the side. "Surveillance cameras." Ratchet replied. "With you and Optimus on them. Now, I can show them the incident, or you can tell it." Ratchet finished. Goldennight transformed and lay down by Optimus's pedes.

"I'm not good at tellin' stories." She stated and closed her optics. That got Optimus stuck with telling it. "We interphased." Optimus stated quickly and crossed his arms and glared at the wall. Goldennight only raised her helm to look at Optimus before setting it back down. Goldennight looked back up at Optimus and smiled evilly. "No." Optimus stated, but it was too late.

Optimus started to shift as Goldennight hit the button under his armor then hit her own. Goldennight's hair almost touched the ground as she stood beside Optimus. Optimus turned and glared at her and she waved it off. Ratchet chuckled and Optimus glared at him. "Ratchet, you know very well I do not enjoy this much." Optimus shot.

"Oh, so yah didn't like that performance?" Goldennight asked as she stepped away from Optimus. "You wouldn't." Optimus stated. Goldennight bolted to the system and quickly turned it on. Optimus growled as he stood there and watched, knowing he wouldn't get there in time.

_**My first kiss**_ started and Goldennight started to play on the electric guitar. There was a boy's voice and Optimus came into the picture, singing. Goldennight sang the, Ohhhh, part of the song.

Goldennight smiled as she leaned against the system. Miko, Raf, and Jack were currently staring at Optimus and Goldennight. "OHMYGOD!" Miko screamed and ran up to Goldennight. "You and Optimus were the ones 2 years ago that did that!" Goldennight smiled triumphantly and looked at Optimus.

"Lighten up Orion, or yah won't get my gift." Optimus grumbled and sat on the ground. Goldennight grinned and started to braid her hair. Ratchet snickered and shook his helm, turning away and starting to type as the music continued to play from the other console.

Optimus looked at Goldennight and stared at her mesmerized. He walked over to her and sat behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he whispered, "You're so pretty." Goldennight blushed and leaned back against Optimus. Optimus rested his head on her shoulder and sighed into her neck.

He nipped there and Goldennight giggled lightly. Optimus pulled her where she was sitting in his lap. She giggled and put her hands on top of his as she leaned against him. "I care about yah, Optimus." Goldennight whispered and Optimus replied, "I care about you too."


End file.
